My Past
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Nel has a past, and so does Albel. Are both of their pasts somehow similar? And who is this strange man saying that he has the answers to Nel and Albel's doubts and questions? What will happen in the future? [AlNel]
1. Chapter 1: My mother, her son

Summary: Was Nel or Albel's life any different from each other? It seems so similar, at least Nel thinks it's not any different. But what about Albel? Will he ever talk about his past? Will Nel break that shield of his and ever be with him?

Chapter 1

Nel was walking towards the Traum mountains. She had to go to the King to tell him that the Queen needed help of investigation, one that was hard, and even Nel could not finish. Well, what the queen actually said was something Nel didn't agree with, but had no choice but to obey.

"Why do I have to have all the bad luck?" She murmured, after she finished taking down a monster, and she was thinking of what the queen said.

Flashback

"Lady Nel, I would want you to go to Airyglyph and seek assistance of Albel from the King." The queen said, her voice as calm as ever.

Nel didn't like it one bit. But she had to follow her orders; she could not be selfish of her feelings to her queen.

"Yes, your majesty. I will go right away." Nel said as she walked out.

Oh, how is she going to deal with this? This is something that she would most likely not do.

As she walked through the Traum mountains, she saw a figure moving towards her. It started to snow heavily, so she couldn't see what the figure was. As it walked closer to her, she took a few steps back.

"Who is it?" She shouted out.

"Fool. I didn't know you were this dense." Said the figure, walking closer.

By the time that figure said that, Nel was already cornered on the wall, and realized who it was. "Albel…" Nel whispered. She was surprised she didn't know who it was in the first place.

"Yes, it's me, fool." Said Albel, and now he was inches away from Nel's face.

Nel started to blush crimson. She pushed him away. "Whatever, Albel. I was just thinking that time."

"Yeah, well what were you thinking about?" He said, smirking.

"I-I-I…..I was thinking about…..something." Said Nel, and the blush was getting to her.

Albel obviously saw Nel's blush. She was also making this face of uneasiness so it was obvious that she was embarrassed. He smirked.

"Stop smirking! I'm not some idiot! You're the idiot here! The way you smirk tells that you are an idiot!" Nel said, smirking back at him.

Albel was angry. "Bah. Fool. I'm not an idiot! You just say that because you like me!" Said Albel.

"Oh, something your mother taught you to say?" Nel said, making him provoked.

This time, Albel was really mad. Nobody insults his mother! She doesn't know his past! She doesn't know what he dealt with before!

"FOOL! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT MY MOTHER! OR MY FATHER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM!"

Nel was shocked. Albel seriously lost it. He held Nel's throat, making her choke. She found it hard to breathe. She was only joking….maybe to Albel it wasn't something he can take lightly….

Was this how she was going to die? She can't breathe….what was she going to do? Is this really the end for her? But the thing is, she doesn't want to end her life this way….please, Apris, don't let my life end like this…

Nel was struggling to get his hands of her neck. But his grip was too strong. There wasn't much time left. She couldn't breathe anymore. She let go of his hands, and gave up. She didn't want to, but it couldn't be helped. A tear left her eye.

Albel was really out of control. Who knows what has gotten into him. But as soon as he felt the tear that came from Nel's eye, he had a flashback, and the grip on his hand loosened.

Flashback

(Albel was 8 and he and his mother was at home.)

Albel was out training. He wanted to be as good as his father, Glou Nox.

Lady Nox was inside, watching her son, as she was worried he was overdoing it.

"Albel, please come in. Train again later, have some rest for now." She said with a worried expression.

Lady Nox was always the soft one in the family. That was why Albel loved his mother so. He loved everything about her, and was glad he had a family like this.

"Wait, mother. I have a few more moves to practice." Albel said, with a concentrated look on his face.

"Albel, practice later, when your father comes back." Said Lady Nox.

But Albel didn't listen. He was a stubborn child, and could not help but to do what he wants.

Truth is, Lady Nox was actually ill. She had a serious disease that she got after having Albel. No one could cure it. So she wanted to spend the most time with him. Albel, of course, did not know about this disease. Neither his father nor his mother had the courage to tell him.

"Please Albel. Come inside." Lady Nox said, a more worried expression on her face.

"Alright mother. If you say so." Albel said as he walked inside. As he walked inside, he heard his mother coughing. "Mother, are you okay? Are you sick?" He asked, worried.

"I'm fine, Albel." She said as she coughed just a bit more.

"Are you sure you're fine, mother?" Asked Albel, "Should we go to a doctor?" He asked.

"No, it's ok. I'm perfectly fine." She said.

"Well, if you say so, mother. But if you need anything, tell me, ok?" Albel said.

Lady Nox laughed. "Alright, Albel." She said as she laughed once more.

Just then, Lady Nox collapsed. She knew immediately, that it was time. Even though Glou wasn't here, she knows he would always love her no matter what.

She was happy. But she doesn't know about Albel. She'll miss him.

"Mother! Mother! What's wrong?" Albel shouted. He was in panic.

"It's alright, Albel. I'm fine. Just…just stay here, alright?" Lady Nox said, a bit hoarse from her gentle voice.

That didn't convince Albel. He was still panicking. "No! You're not alright, mother!" He shouted. Then he started shouting for help.

"Albel, please. Just keep quiet. I'm fine." She said hoarsely again.

This finally stopped Albel from panicking. Now he was on the verge of tears. "No…mother, don't leave me….stay, mother.." Albel said, as tears finally fell.

Lady Nox felt really sad for her son. She brought her hand up and wiped the tears away. Albel looked at her. "Don't cry, Albel. I'll always be with you."

She gave her final smile. Albel held her hand tight. A tear fell from her eye as she closed her eyes, with her smile still on her face.

"Mother! No! Don't leave me!" Albel shouted, crying.

Just then, people finally came, but it was too late. Lady Nox was gone.

On the funeral of Lady Nox, Glou and Albel did not shed any tears. Glou, knew that it was her time, and he loves her always, without any boundaries.

Albel, decided he wouldn't lose anyone precious to him anymore. He wouldn't shed any tears anymore. He would be strong.

The tear from Nel's eye made him remember. He couldn't run away from the past, but he didn't want to remember it. It was too sad.

He let go of Nel and she finally got her breath back again. She started coughing and breathed heavily.

Albel was a bit concerned for her at this, because this was something like what his mother had. But Nel wasn't important to him. She was nothing to him.

Nel stood up as she finally got her breath back. She was furious with Albel. But she decided not to stay there and start a fight with him. He wasn't worth it. So she just stood up, and ran away.

Albel just saw whatever happened. He wanted to say sorry, but he just couldn't. It isn't like him to say these things. Besides, why should he care?

He just walked somewhere else but close enough to train.

What was wrong with Albel? Why is he always so annoying? Why did he just try to kill her? What did she do? She was just joking…..

She decided to go ask for assistance from the king tomorrow. She would go rest at the inn first.

Little did she know, Albel was looking at her from far away. What is he trying to do?

Author's notes: Second fic of mine! Woohoo! Well, what d'ya guys think of my new fic? I made it long…..well maybe not really long, but longer than before…please review as I will update! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: My mother, her daughter

Chapter 2

Albel saw Nel walk towards the inn, and he saw her touching her forehead as if she had a headache. He wasn't really concerned for her about what he had done to her just now, but seeing her cry, was something new for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

She felt dizzy. She was tired, hungry, and for a moment, scared. What has gotten into Albel? She knew he could be a bit dangerous at times, but never did she think that he was really dangerous. He almost killed her! For a moment, she thought he wanted to kill Aquarians again. He wanted to start a war? But why? That's obviously something wrong…he wouldn't do that….

_Well, I suppose I have to apologize to him…..even though I don't know what the reason was….._

She decided she rest first. Later, she will apologize. Right now, she will rest.

Nel's supposed to eat, right? Wonder what's going to happen...

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Albel was in his room, in the castle. He was thinking of what happened before. He knew what Nel said was a joke. But somehow, the memory of his mother came back to his mind and made him lose his mind. Just thinking about it made him so upset.

And then he wondered –– what happened to Nel's mother? Is she still alive? If she was, she's really fortunate….._wait a minute….what am I saying? Why should I care what happens in her family?_

He knows the real truth….he just wants someone like his mother. He wants someone to be there for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel woke up. It wasn't a pleasant dream. It was her mother.

Some people say that when a person's partner dies, the other cannot live without him or her and soon goes away to see him or her too.

That was something that Nel felt her mother did. No, her mother did not commit suicide, it was a coincidence…but sometimes to Nel, it didn't feel like a coincidence.

Her mother died of an illness. And the main cause of it was depression. Nel was 12 then.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Flashback

It's been a few weeks since Nevelle Zelpher died. Nel, who was much like her father, strong and collected, began to go on with her life, realizing that she would train hard enough to be like her father. And she would protect her mother from anyone.

Nel's mother, Lady Zelpher, was calm and also collected. But sometimes, she would not always be what everyone thought of her to be.

When Lady Zelpher and Nel first heard of Nevelle Zelpher's death, Lady Zelpher broke down. She cried for so many days after his funeral, and was always sad.

Nel, shed a few tears, but when it was Nevelle's funeral, she accepted Apris' judgments, and did not shed a tear. She would be strong from then on, vowing to protect her mother, and train like her father, to one day defeat the man that once killed her father.

What Nel didn't know was that her mother was really depressed. Lady Zelpher never showed it to her daughter, as she did not want to worry her. Every day, she would smile at her daughter like she usually does, while Nel seems to buy the smile. She was still young; she did not know the difference of a sad smile or a happy smile.

As days passed after the funeral, so did Nel's mother become more depressed and weaker. Lady Zelpher cried every night. She could not bear to believe that her husband has left her and her daughter.

Days passed. Nel felt much better. But her mother felt worse. It was like an illness that could never be cured.

One fateful morning, while Nel was running towards her mother's room to tell wake her up, Lady Zelpher was having a hard time getting up from her bed. This, she knew, was the day which is her last. She knew this was going to happen. She did not want to leave Nel, but she had to go. _Nel is independent; she can go on through without me….._ was what Lady Zelpher thought.

Nel opened the door of Lady Zelpher's room, and saw Lady Zelpher awake but still lying in her bed. "Mother, get up. Breakfast is ready." Said Nel as she walked closer.

Lady Zelpher was smiling sadly, and her eyes soon filled with tears that she was soon going to shed while she is going to tell Nel of her unfortunate news.

"Nel, whatever you do, promise me, your mother, that you will be strong and live through the hardships in life, like how your father and I have." Said Lady Zelpher, smiling sadly.

Nel felt scared because of the sudden question. But she decided to answer the question. "Yes, I promise. I will not break my promise, mother. I will always be loyal to you." Nel said.

Lady Zelpher smiled as tears fell down her face. "Thank you, Nel. I have something to tell you." She said, and Nel nodded. Lady Zelpher continued. "It seems, I have to go with your father. I'm sorry Nel. But I will always be there for you, that I promise, with your father beside me." Said Lady Zelpher, crying, but still smiling while caressing Nel's face like what she always does to Nel when Nel sleeps.

Nel had a panicked look written on her face. She clearly knew what it meant. Nel, who was now independent and matured for her age, took a deep breath, and said, "I will miss you greatly, mother. I hope you and father will be happy together again." Nel said, smiling, but she could not stop her tears from falling. Nel cried.

Lady Zelpher wiped those tears of her face. "I'm happy to hear that, Nel. You have grown into a fine young girl." Lady Zelpher said, and continued, "Your father and I love you very much. Don't forget that, Nel." And with that finished, Lady Zelpher closed her eyes for eternity, and Nel cried softly.

A few days later, the funeral of Lady Zelpher was carried out. Nel, once again did not cry. She lived with her childhood friend, Clair Lasbard, together with Clair's father, Adray Lasbard. They treated Nel like their own family, and Nel trained very hard from then on, wanting to be like her father in the Crimson Blade.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nel closed her eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the pain in the past.

She decided to go out, perhaps it might be a good time to apologize to Albel.

As she walked down the street of Airyglyph, she went to get some supplies early before going back to Aquaria, so that she did not need to go pack the day before.

On her way, she spotted Albel. So did he. They both looked at each other for a moment, until Albel started walking towards Nel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Albel decided he would….not apologize….say some means of….well, you know what he meant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel saw him walking towards her. What was he going to say to her? Clearly he's not the type of person to apologize to people. So he wouldn't apologize if what he had done to her before, would he?

_Ugh….that would be in my dream, that's for sure…._ Nel thought. Well, she wouldn't even dream of him one single bit anyway.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Zelpher," Albel started, but was cut off by Nel.

"What do you want, Nox? I suppose you didn't come here to apologize." Said Nel, expressionless.

Albel fought his urge to yell at her. "In fact, I was going to, but seeing as you don't really appreciate it, I guess I would just leave." He said.

While Albel was talking about his so-called "apology" Nel felt dizzy again. Why, she did not know. But she couldn't think at all. She started having flashbacks of her mother again. And then, she just…fell.

Before Albel could start talking again, he saw Nel falling and caught her. _What's wrong with this woman? Is she playing a trick on me?_ He thought, scowling a bit.

He brought her back to the inn, and asked the innkeeper for Nel's room, and placed her on her bed.

"Stupid woman…" He muttered. Just then he saw a tear from her face again, and this time, he heard her say something. "Mother…father…" She said softly.

Albel was a bit surprised. _This woman's having dreams of her parents? _He knew how it feels to have lost parents, as he did before. But he knew, nobody watched his father get burnt or his mother with a sickness that made her feel like she choke to death.

Come to think of it, he wondered, how did Nel's parents die? He thought that he had the worst past ever, but he didn't know about Nel.

Just then, Nel woke up. Albel was, surprisingly, relieved. Then Nel spoke as she saw Albel. "Albel..? What are you doing here...?" Then Nel remembered what happened, and had a headache. She placed her hand on her forehead, and immediately Albel knew she had a headache.

"I see. You have a headache." He said, looking blank, but he was actually concerned. _What the heck's wrong with me? _

Nel made a sigh. She stood up, and the only think in her mind was her past about her mother. She wanted to get rid of it. She didn't want to remember it now. So she decided to train. But the thing is, didn't she know how it could affect her health?

Nel walked towards her door when Albel stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?" He said harshly.

"I'm going to train. And why do you care? It's none of your business what happens to me." She said. She felt her headache coming again.

"Are you mad, woman? You just fainted!" He shouted.

Nel was taken back by this. But she recovered. "Like I said, why do you care about what I do?" She asked.

Albel was thinking that too. "Fine! Go and train!" He said as he walked towards the door. But he stopped a moment to ask her, "Where exactly are you going to train?" He asked.

"I don't know. But most likely the Bequerel Mountains, perhaps." Nel said. _Why am I even telling him this?_

Then, Albel walked out. He was going to spy on her. Of course, she wont be able to know…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nel sat down for a while after Albel left. Then she stood up and headed her way to the Bequerel Mountains.

As she walked and walked, she kept on defeating weak enemies, and Albel was trailing far behind. Since most of the enemies were defeated by Nel, he had no problem walking at a good distance from her.

Then, a huge enemy appeared and Nel had to fight it. This enemy wasn't often seen, but Nel could handle it. At least that's what Albel thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Another headache came to Nel. She just hoped her headache wouldn't be in the way.

As she fought, she felt dizzy again. For a moment, she wasn't concentrating because of her dizziness and the horrible headache she's getting, and so, her daggers slipped out of her hand, and the enemy kicked her and she fell as she cried out in pain.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Albel saw her drop her daggers and knew that she was going to get hurt. "Fool…" He muttered as he ran towards the battlefield.

He quickly finished off the monster. As he turned, he saw Nel sitting, and casting a healing spell on herself. _Something's seriously wrong with this fool today. _He thought.

Nel finished healing, stood up, with a small smile on her face, softly said "thanks…" and fell once again, making Albel concerned and mad.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's notes : Ok…did that make sense? Well, I hope it was good enough. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3: A secret on a piece of paper

Chapter 3

Albel carried Nel back to her room in the inn. Again. He kept on muttering "Fool", "Maggot", and "Worm" all the way back. He couldn't stand it. He's angry at her and himself. First of all, why does he even bother to bring her all the way back? Why is he concerned for her? WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!

As he was shouting at himself in his mind, Nel was having another bad dream. But it had nothing to do with her mother, father, or anyone close to her. It was some kind of mysterious voice calling out to her. There was a face, but she couldn't make out whom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

In the Dream…

"Nel, whatever you do, please do it calmly. Remember what I told you before…"

Said an anonymous person.

"W-Who's there?" Nel asked, trying to sound brave, but failing a bit.

"It's me, Nel. Don't you even remember? It's been so long, and you have grown into a fine young woman…" The voice said again.

Then, Nel remembered someone saying something like that which was so familiar…

She remembered the past when her mother said, "You have grown into a fine young girl." _Mother…_

"Mother! Is that you?" Said Nel. She wanted to see her mother again. She wanted to see her father again, too.

"You remember, Nel. I'm so happy." Said her mother.

Nel had tears flowing down her face. "Mother…" She said softly, smiling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Albel put Nel down on her bed. Then he saw tears flowing down her face. _What kind of dream is she having? A nightmare?_

Just then he saw her smile a bit. It seems she wasn't having a nightmare, but maybe the tears were tears of joy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Yes, dear. It's me…" Said Lady Zelpher.

Nel had to ask, "W-Where is father?" She said, wiping away her tears.

"Father is not here for now. He will meet you along with someone else, perhaps. But he will surely come to see you." Said Lady Zelpher, smiling.

Nel saw her mother's face. And her mother was smiling. Nel was happy that Lady Zelpher was happy. She wanted to see that smiling face one more time.

"I see, mother. I am happy to see you again. I will look forward to father's meeting, and I hope…I can see you again." Said Nel, smiling and once again, tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I'm glad to hear that, Nel. I am so proud of you…" Lady Zelpher trailed off as the everything went white.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"MOTHER!" Nel shouted, making Albel surprised.

"What the hell are you shouting at, woman! Your mother's not here, fool! She's probably somewhere in your hometown if you haven't checked!" Albel shouted, annoyed.

Nel knew what had happen. She smiled. Then she turned to Albel and the smile disappeared. "My parents have died long time ago. Long before I became a Crimson Blade member." She said, a bit sadly, but when she thought of the dream, she was smiling.

Albel heard the hint of sadness in her voice. "Bah…" He said as he walked out the door, slamming it shut, making the people in the inn surprised.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Albel walked in the streets of Airyglyph, going to the workshop too. He was hungry after that. So he went back to his room, and told a maid that he was hungry.

As he was eating, there was a knock on the door. He went to the door and opened it. He thought it was someone unimportant telling him some crappy stuff but it was actually…Nel!

"Zelpher? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Albel…I came…to apologize. I forgot to apologize before when I insulted your…mother." She said, gulping as she thought he was going to get mad again.

"About that…forget about it. I'm the one who should be…….apologizing." He said the word 'apologizing' with difficulty.

"I…see…" Said Nel, a bit surprised.

"Bah, whatever fool. Don't take it as anything different from me." He said, and he felt his cheeks warm. _Please don't tell me I'm blushing!_ He thought.

Somehow Nel felt something was really strange about Albel's behavior. Something is really wrong. And it makes her shudder to think Albel would be acting nice and kind to people.

Then she realized her headache is gone. And now she feels a lot better. She decided she would go to the king and ask for his help, as the queen requested.

"Alright, then," She said as she sighed, "Is the king busy right now?" She asked.

"How the hell should I know? I don't stalk the king! I'm not his bodyguard either! He has tons of bodyguards around the place! Ask them!" He shouted, trying to sound like himself again.

"Whatever! Stop shouting at me! I just asked a bloody question!" She shouted back.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

King Arzei was walking down the halls of the castle when he heard shouts from Albel's room. He didn't want to eavesdrop, but he had to hear what was happening.

"How the hell should I know? I don't stalk the king! I'm not his bodyguard either! He has tons of bodyguards around the palace! Ask them!" Came a shouting voice which sounded obviously like Albel.

"Whatever! Stop shouting at me! I just asked a bloody question!" Shouted a WOMAN'S voice.

_A woman? Why is there a woman in his room? I didn't know Albel was courting a woman! _Thought King Arzei as he listened more closely.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bah! Woman, I know you asked a 'bloody' question! But it's 'bloody' stupid to ask me whether he's free or not! I told you before and this is the last time I'm telling you again! I don't stalk the king! And I'm not his bodyguard either!" Albel shouted, angrily.

Nel was amused by his outburst that she couldn't help but laugh. She burst out laughing, and Albel found it really annoying.

"What are you laughing at, Zelpher! What's so funny!" He demanded.

But Nel kept on laughing. "T-The…look on your…your…face! It's so…so…FUNNY!" She said between laughs.

This made Albel even more mad. He grabbed Nel's shoulders and shook her. Nel was shocked and her head started spinning. "…Albel! Stop it..." She screamed a bit.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

King Arzei heard everything of this. And then the scream. He couldn't help but just knock on the door. "Albel! Open the door this minute!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Oh bloody shit! It's the King!" He said.

"Oh and at a good time too…" Said Nel, her head still spinning.

Albel opened the door. King Arzei came in and saw Nel staggering about and she was going to lose her balance. (Wow, Albel must have shook her hard…)

Nel lost her balance, but fortunately for caring people but unfortunately for Nel, Albel caught her.

"Let…me…go…Nox…!" Said Nel, still a bit dizzy of the spinning.

"Albel, what have you done to Lady Nel, here?" He asked, seriously.

Albel, was a loyal man to the king. Hence, he could not lie. "Your majesty, I was shaking Zelpher hard so the result is what you see." He said, scowling a bit.

Right now, Nel was staggering around the room, due to the dizziness. Then Nel had a headache. But it wasn't like the ones she had before; the ones before were a lot more painful. So it's safe to know that this headache was a normal one.

It seems Nel has gone out of the dizziness now, but she still had the headache. "Your…majesty, may I go back to my room in the inn to…rest?" She asked hesitantly.

King Arzei wanted to discuss the situation the queen said about via messenger with Nel, but decided to let her rest a while. "Very well. But perhaps maybe you should stay here, in the castle…" He said.

The moment Nel heard this, she refused. "No, your majesty…it's alright. And I know some people wouldn't want an 'Aquarian scum' to be resting in this castle." She said, glaring at Albel, who didn't know she was talking about him. And when he finally did found out by that glare she was giving him, he was a bit surprised.

"What, woman! I don't care where you sleep or eat! It's none of my business!" He shouted angrily.

_Well, at least I knew that was coming…_ Thought King Arzei. "I see, Albel. Well what do you say, Lady Nel? Why don't you stay here? I'm sure Elena would be very happy to see you, too." He said, smiling kindly.

Nel hasn't seen Professor Elena for such a long time. Maybe she should stay here… "Hmmm….perhaps I will, your majesty. Then I will get my things from the inn." Said Nel.

"Oh, you don't need to bring them! I'll ask someone to bring them. Maybe…yes, Albel. I request you to bring Lady Nel's belongings to the castle." King Arzei said.

"WHAT! Why me? There are plenty of other people here to bring them! I'm not a slave!" Albel shouted angrily.

Nel was amused. "Albel…please? I'm really tired…" She said, smiling, because this was a joke.

But to Albel it wasn't. "FINE! I'll bring them! But you have to stay here! In here! No moving from this spot!" Shouted Albel.

Nel was surprised. She was only saying it as a joke. "Wait, Albel. I was only joking. I'll go get them. Thank you, your majesty, but its okay. I'll bring them myself." She said as she went out.

"Albel, why don't you accompany her at least?" Said the king with a look that said 'Go with her now!' type.

Even though Albel didn't want it, he went, as the king told him to. He was walking behind Nel. Nel was walking quite slowly, though.

Nel knew Albel was walking behind her. She was purposely walking behind him slowly to annoy him. The look on his face when he gets annoyed is really amusing.

As they both reached the inn, Nel checked in with Albel waiting close behind, and in the room, they were talking.

"Why did you come, Nox? I told you I don't need any help and I was joking about before." She said, with a blank face.

"The king told me to. He forced me to." Albel said.

"I see. Well you can go back if you want to. I don't need any help here, anyways." She said nonchalantly.

"I'll stay, thank you very much." He said.

"Umm….okay…" Nel said, a bit surprised. Why would he want to stay here?

By that time, Nel needed to go to the loo. "Umm…be right back." She said as she went to the direction of the bathroom.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

There were pieces of paper on the bed, and Albel was curious to what was written on it.

He picked the paper's up and started reading.

_Somehow…I feel something so weird…this strange feeling…I couldn't figure out what it is. I can't describe it either, and sometimes, when I see him, I feel so weak. That's why I always want to get away from him. Ever since we first met, I felt that there was something about him that I…well…liked. Can't say why…Then, on those days where Fayt, I and company were going to defeat Luther, or the so-called 'creator', he was always on my mind. And I thought, if I defeated the 'creator', maybe things would be much easier in my life, and maybe…someday…I could be able to tell him my feelings for him. Yes, I finally found out I love him._

That was the end of the first paper. He began to get interested in the papers, wondering who she loves.

_But you know what? Sometimes he's really annoying! He's such a jackass! He won't stop calling me names! Just sometimes, but not every time, he would maybe do something nice to me that I would feel that it would be really sweet of him. But he rarely does these things anyways. What more could I expect? It's just him…he never changes, I suppose. Well, things will always be good if they don't change…maybe. Sometimes I feel like casting a Firebolt at him! He's bloody annoying! And I get so bloody irritated! Give me a break already! _

And that was the end of another paper. Before he was about to read the next and probably the last, Nel opened the door of the bathroom, and saw Albel reading the paper.

"Albel Nox! What the hell are you doing!" She shouted so loudly.

She stomped towards him, and snatched away the papers. She was almost going to blush, but being angry, she could not.

Albel was surprised. And he was curious to find out more in what's written in the paper. "Who…is that man you were talking about in that paper of yours?" He said, suspiciously.

That question made Nel blush. If he only knew that it was him… "Why do you care, Nox? Jealous now, are you?" She said with a smirk now.

"What! I am not jealous!" Albel shouted out loudly.

Nel laughed. "Yeah, right! The way you were so interested in reading that paper…HAHA!" Nel said as she began to pack up her things.

"BAH! I DO NOT CARE WHAT YOU DO OR THINK!" He shouted out and stormed out of the room.

Nel burst out laughing, and soon she too, left the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's Notes: Hmmm…I guess I took too much time on this. Oh well, hope you liked this! No flashbacks in this chapter though…ahehehe…


	4. Chapter 4: Harrasment, and strange Albel

Chapter 4

_Flashback_

Albel was a very curious child. Being 12, he was always like that. One day, when he was in Woltar's mansion because his father and Woltar had to talk, he was walking around the place, looking for his father. Obviously he wanted to know what they were going to talk about.

"Glou, you know _he_ is going to have the ritual soon," said a voice that belonged to Woltar.

"I know, Woltar, I know. But for some reason, I am worried." Said Glou.

"Do not worry, son. Even if he fails, I would not want to let him die." Woltar said seriously.

"I hope so, Woltar. I really hope so." Said Glou.

Albel heard all this. Who were they talking about? What ritual? Who is going to die? Who is _he_?

Just then, the door was going to open. Albel quickly ran into a room, which happened to be where Glou and Albel were staying for the night. Albel decided to do something so that if his father comes in, he won't be suspicious.

Just as Albel suspected, Glou walked in. Albel was pretending to polish his sword, his own sword which was given to him when he became 12.

Albel turned around to see his father, and Glou gave a smile when he saw Albel. Things were hard for Glou since his wife had passed away. He wondered if Albel was still sad about her death.

Albel gave a grin in return, even though Albel had thoughts of what his father and Woltar were talking about.

"I think your sword is polished enough, Albel. And…I have to talk to you about something, Albel. Something important." Glou said, his face turning serious.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

That was when Albel first found out that he had to have the Accession of the flame. Though he did not want to do it, it was for his father's sake. But he wished he could go back through time and change everything.

"Albel, are you listening to me?" Said the king.

"Yeah. What did you say?" Albel said expressionless.

The king sighed. "I said, what did you do to Lady Nel?" He said.

"I did nothing, sir. Why don't you ask her what I did? I bet she'll tell you everything you need to know." Albel said, got up from his chair, and left.

When Albel left, the king muttered, "Dear boy, I wish you were more serious, like your father."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel woke up from a good sleep since god knows when. She laid in bed a few more minutes, and thought about things.

Her father has yet to visit her in her dreams. She also thought about Albel. Maybe she should just forget about him. Maybe her feelings were just an infatuation. Since yesterday, she felt a bit uneasy seeing him. And that question he asked after he most probably read all the pages, made her feel really shy. She knew she shouldn't have left the papers on the bed!

Curse her luck! Why did she have to leave it there? Now he might be thinking who she loves…when it's actually he who she loves!

Nel got up, showered, got dressed, and went to greet the king and discuss to him the situation in Aquaria. The sooner she gets out of here, the better. Just go and discuss with the king, eat breakfast after that, and get back to Aquaria with the designated soldier or who knows what. Simple and easy.

Nel sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror to see if she was calm. _Ok, calm yourself, Nel. You know the plan, all you have to do is to just work it out._

Nel went out of her room, and went to the king's room/office. (A/N It's an office right?)

Anyways, she knocked on the door, and she waited patiently for an answer. A soldier opened it, and showed her in. The king was sitting on his chair, looking out of the window.

"Your majesty, I have come here to discuss to you about the situation in Aquaria," Said Nel.

"Ah yes. I was waiting for that. Please, continue." The king said kindly.

Nel explained about the situation. The investigation was the disappearance of their sacred arts, in churches of Apris. Though they knew Glyphians were not people who believed in this religion, the queen needed help. She did not want the religion to be gone, even if it meant that only a few people followed it. And Nel did not want the queen to feel that way, and did not want the religion to be gone, either. She would do the best she can to save it.

"Quite strange indeed. I will cooperate, I will send one of my good soldiers to help investigate. But I wonder who?" King Arzei said, thinking. Then he said, "Lady Nel, can you come back later to see me and I shall tell you who." The king said.

"Very well, your majesty. I shall come back later." Nel said as she turned to leave.

She decided to eat her breakfast somewhere. Once she found a good place, she ordered her food, and ate. But she found it a bit disturbing in this place, because there seemed to be a table of men who were perverted. That is really uncomfortable.

_Ok, so now the sooner I finish eating, the sooner I can get away from these people. _She thought as she quickly ate. She finished eating, paid, and left.

Nel decided to walk around the place, seeing that it might be too early to go back to the king. And she had to stock up on things, too for the way back.

But something felt really fishy here. She felt like there was someone following her. So she walked a bit more quickly, the corner of her eyes looking back.

After a few minutes, she gave up and turned around. Then she saw someone there. As he came closer, she realized it was one of the men who were ogling her!

She took a few steps back, and pulled out her dagger. She was going to attack when someone grabbed her arms and lifted her up a bit, making her drop her dagger. She gasped, and struggled to get out of the man's hold of her. But he was too strong; she couldn't get out as much as she tried.

Then she saw the man before her. He was coming closer and closer to her, with a perverted smile on his face. She panicked. What are they going to do to her?

"Heheheh…don't worry, woman, we're not going to hurt you. Just stay still…" The man said, obviously this is not a good sign. This is so not a good sign.

"S-Stay away from me!" Nel shouted out, struggling once more.

Then the man holding her said, "Listen to us, woman. We're not going to do any harm…" He said, smirking deviously.

Nel was scared. She didn't know what to do. If only she was stronger than them, then she could kick their asses. But she's not. What is she going to do now?

She felt tears in her eyes. No, she can't cry here! That will make these guys more interested!

The man in front of her, much closer to her now, slid his hand under her skirt, and caressed it.

Nel tried to shake him off, but how will that help? She struggled a lot, and tried to stop her tears from flowing down her face.

Just then, the man caressing her stopped, and fell. Nel wondered what happened, but then she knew it wasn't time to wonder about that. She struggled again, but still, to no avail. She thought it was the end. Tears flowed down, but suddenly, the man dropped her. She fell on the ground, and looked up. There she saw Albel, looking angry.

Albel bent down to see if Nel had any injuries. Nel bowed her head down, she did not want Albel to see her tears. But somehow, she couldn't stop them from flowing. Maybe she just was actually scared of being raped.

And for once, she just had to let herself go. She realized, she cannot hold herself inside all the time. She just hugged Albel on his chest tight, and cried.

Albel was shocked. But he thought maybe women aren't always tough. Neither are men. But for this time, he let Nel do what she wants to do. He let her cry on his chest.

But soon after, Nel fell asleep on his chest. He picked her up 'bridal style', and carried her back to her room in the castle.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Thank god no one was around. Albel didn't want anyone to see him carrying Nel around.

He went into Nel's room, and placed her in her bed. For a second, she looked kind of cute. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Reminds him of himself when he was young.

But then, his childhood memories were mostly sad. Who would want to live a life like him?

He just looked at Nel's sleeping figure. Then he realized, she was beautiful. And that must have been the reason why he didn't want her to get hurt just now. With those filthy men.

Who knew that one day he was choking her, a few days later he would be saving her? _I must be crazy, or stupid… _he thought.

Then, Nel stirred from her sleep. She thought something felt weird. She knew what happened before…but then she remembered after that, she cried…on…Albel…

She turned her head, and saw Albel sitting with his eyes closed. Just when she was going to get up, he spoke.

"Feeling better? Didn't have any nightmares of those pathetic men?" He asked, and he sounded angry.

"Umm…no…but why do you care? I mean, why are you angry?" Nel said, feeling a bit weird at Albel's strange behavior.

Albel felt this. He had to cover it up. "N-Nothing, I…I was just asking." He said, faltering.

Albel is becoming weird now. Too weird. Creepy. Indescribable. Out of your world. You know what she means…

Anyways, she asked him. "Uh…are you okay, Albel?" She asked with a nervous laugh.

"Nothings wrong with me, okay? Never mind about me. What about you? How are you?" He asked.

There he goes again. "I AM FINE ALBEL! BUT I THINK YOU'RE NOT!" She shouted out.

Albel was surprised. "I'm fine too, Nel. I'm just….I don't know." He said, confused.

"O…K…" Nel said, confused too. She decided to go see the king.

"Well, I'm going to go see your king, so later." Nel said as she opened the door. with you." Albel said as he walked behind her.

"Huh? Ok…" Nel said as she just walked off.

"I know I'm acting strange…" Albel muttered under his breath, but Nel didn't hear it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's notes : Um….last part was weird…I don't know why I did that….oh well, please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Albel found out! YEAH!

Chapter 5

Nel knocked on the door to the king's room/office. (Oh whatever it's called!) The door opened and Elena was standing there, opening the door.

"Lady Elena!" Nel said as she and Elena hugged. It's been long since they saw each other.

"Lady Nel, I'm glad you came. I missed you. How is Clair and the others?" Elena asked.

"Oh, they are fine, as usual." Nel said, smiling.

Then, Nel asked the king, "Your majesty, have you decided on who to bring with me to Aquaria?"

"What happened, Lady Nel? Is there something wrong?" Elena asked, worried.

"Well…" The king said, and he and Nel explained what happened.

"Oh my! What shall we do?" Asked Elena, worried.

"I am just investigating after I get help from Airyglyph." Nel said, and she looked at the king.

"Yes. Well, I thought about it, but I don't know if that person will agree to it." The kin said uneasily.

"Who will that person be, your majesty?" Asked Nel.

"..." He hesitated for a moment, "Albel…" He said, coughing a bit. (Fake cough. Hahaha.)

Nel was surprised. So was Albel. "WHAT! I HAVE TO GO WITH THIS MAGGOT TO INVESTIGATE THEIR PROBLEM? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING ME!" Albel shouted out, right next to Nel.

"STOP SHOUTING IN MY EAR, IDIOT!" Nel shouted back.

"Stop, Lady Nel, Albel. And I would want you to go with her, Albel. Any reason to object? Lately you have been doing nothing, I know." Said the king.

"…" Albel couldn't say anything, because that was the truth. He wasn't doing anything lately, and he was bored.

"Fine, fine. But I'm not going to be helping your bad ass when you're in trouble." Said Albel as he walked out.

Nel said her 'thank yous' and her 'goodbyes' before going after Albel to tell him what they were going to be doing. She didn't seem to mind Albel being her partner for this mission, though.

"I see those two are going along great." Said Elena, smiling as she went to sit with the king.

"You think so? Perhaps they are." Said the king.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Nel was walking next to Albel explaining what they had to do after this.

"So…you get what I'm saying?" She asked, annoyed because she has explained this to him over and over again.

Albel found it amusing to see her irritated. "No. Would you mind explaining it again?" He said, innocently.

Nel felt like her head was going to blow into a million pieces. She took a deep breath. _Calm, Nel. Calm…do things calmly…_

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. "Ok…first we have to go Arias, and ask Clair what is the situation now and what we should do next. Then we go to the selected place and investigate for a few days, maybe. Now you get me?" Nel said, feeling irritated again. _Calm down…breathe. breathe..._

"Ok, ok. I get you. Didn't have to repeat it so many times, you know." Albel said, walking ahead first, with a smirk because of how amusing it would be to make Nel so irritated.

They were walking in the streets of Airyglyph to go to Arias. And Nel was blowing her head of. Calm treatment ain't working. It is so not working.

"WHAT! IT WAS YOU WHO TOLD ME TO EXPLAIN ALL THIS BLOODY INFORMATION FOR NOTHING!" Nel shouted out.

Everybody around was shocked at the outburst. Nel looked around and gave a nervous laugh. "D-Don't worry. I'm…uh…" Nel didn't know what to say to cover it up.

"She's a lunatic. Trust me; you wouldn't want to be her friend. I have the experience." Albel said, and walked ahead again.

This time, Nel was really popping out. He's a goner. _I'm going to get my revenge, Albel. Just you wait…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Albel and Nel arrived in Kirlsa, and Albel went to Woltar's mansion since he had a place to stay, while Nel stayed in the inn. She knew if she had met Woltar, he would ask her to stay in his mansion, and Nel, being stubborn, did not want to sleep under the same roof as Albel.

So Nel decided to walk around the town, and get some supplies.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hello, dear boy. What are you doing here?" Woltar asked.

"Nothing, old man. Just some mission." Albel said, while eating an apple.

Woltar and Albel were sitting down in the living room, and chatting. Well, talking a bit about things…Albel didn't seem to talk much, anyways.

"A mission? Never heard of a mission. Tell me about the mission." Woltar said, interested.

"Just some mission with Zelpher. Something to do with Apris." Albel replied, boringly.

"Ah, Miss Nel Zelpher. Why haven't I seen her? Why isn't she in here?" Woltar asked.

"Why should I care about where she stays? As long as the mission is over, I don't care what happens to her." Albel said, uncaringly.

"Don't be like that, boy. She will stay here; I will let her stay here." Woltar said, and continued, "Go and fetch her, I would want to talk to her." Woltar said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel sneezed. Is she going to get a cold? Or is someone talking about her?

She continued walking around the town. She visited the workshop, seeing the inventors again, talking with them, and so on. She was still an inventor, but she didn't really work into inventing things. So she decided she invented a type of food, since cooking was her best skill.

She spent a few hours working, and finally she accomplished the invention. It was a nice desert, and everyone liked it.

Then, she said her goodbyes and went to the grocer to get some blueberries and blackberries and all the supplies she needed.

She was tired after that, so she decided to go back. As she was walking back, she saw Albel. _Oh no, he probably came to tell me that Count Woltar wants me to stay at his mansion. Gotta hide!_

She ran away, far away from Albel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Too bad Albel saw this though. He ran sneakily behind, and sometimes hid behind things so she wouldn't see where he was. Then he stopped because she stopped.

Nel was panting a bit. She felt really hungry now.

"I can see you here, you know. Don't think I didn't see you running away, either." Albel said as he walked out from his hiding place.

"Albel!" Nel said.

"Yes, it's me. Miss me?" He said, smirking.

"Of course not, jackass! Why the hell would I miss you?" Shouted Nel.

"Because…I know the person you were talking about in your papers were me." Albel said, smirking. He did want to know who was the person in the paper she was talking about, and maybe he could have found out this way.

Nel started to blush. Of course, Albel saw this. _Hahaha! Jackpot!_

"Well, the old man wants to talk to you. So he sent me to fetch you." Albel said, still smirking because Nel was still blushing.

"Uh..Umm..Ok." Nel said, still blushing.

Albel left first, with a smirk plastered on his face. Nel was left, thinking about the papers and how he knew that it was him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Albel came back to the mansion. Woltar saw him, but did not ask about Nel. Woltar knew that she would come.

"May I know why you are smirking like that?" Woltar asked.

"Nothing old man…nothing." Said Albel as he walked off, the smirk still plastered on his face, leaving a confused Woltar waiting for Nel.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's notes : I'm stopping here, cause I got headache and I need more ideas…and I have to do my computer homework….curse the homework! Well, please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Poisonous Porcupines?

Chapter 6

Nel was shy and mad. She was shy to go to Woltar's mansion because she would see Albel there, and she was mad to see Albel anyway.

But she had to go…Woltar has requested to see her. She can't refuse this man. Even though he was the one who killed her father. But he knew things about her father that she didn't know. And she wanted to know; she hardly had any memories of her father. He was always out working, that's what she remembers. She saw him rarely…she spent most of her time with her mom.

Well, she was walking towards Woltar's mansion, calming herself down every step she took. She thought she should try to avoid Albel as much as she can, she didn't want to act all shy in front of him. It's not like her to act that way.

"I got to be myself. I will avoid Albel at any cost, talk to Woltar, have the courage to refuse staying in his mansion, _even though it's kind of rude…_ and just go back. Yeah, that's what I have to do."

She soon arrived the mansion, feeling a bit calmer than before. Well, it's better to be calmer than before, right?

Nel took a deep breath. _Remember, avoid Albel. Avoid…_

"Hey, Zelpher." Albel said with a smirk.

_Fk. _She nodded her head. "Albel." She just said that and she walked into the mansion, with Albel following her.

"I thought you usually say 'hello' or something like that." Albel said, smirking.

It seems like the smirk never left his face. It's been there the whole time, glued to his face.

"Well, if I do usually say those, why would I say it to an annoying jerk like you?" Nel said as she walked faster.

"Don't run away from me," Albel said, laughing, "I'm not going to eat you, you know?" He said, (smirking).

"I know you're not going to eat me!" She snapped. This guy is seriously annoying her. _Please, dear Apris, please don't let me lose myself before I get to Woltar's office. Please, please, please, please, please, please….._

Nel repeated these words over and over again until she arrived at Woltar's office. Thank god she was able to feel fine.

"So, Zelpher, did you miss me?" Albel said, smirking of course.

She opened the door, and when she heard the question, she lost it. She shouted out, "NOX! STOP ASKING ME RIDICULOUS QUESTIONS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And of course, she shouted this right in front of a shocked Woltar.

Nel realized this and covered it up. "Uh…s-sorry, sir. I apologize for my temper." Nel said, embarrassed.

Woltar recovered then, and laughed. "It is okay, Miss Nel. And I am quite to see you." He said, smiling.

Nel was a lot calmer know. She was also quite happy to see Woltar fine. "Thank you, sir. I am happy to see you too." Nel said, bowing, then getting up again. She smiled.

"Yes, well what have you been doing lately? And what is this mission that you and Albel are going to?" He asked, politely.

Nel told him that she hasn't been doing much, and told him about the mission that she and Albel was assigned to.

"Ah…I see. I am sorry for the stolen arts…I hope you find them." Woltar said, smiling again.

"Thank you, sir." Nel smiled while saying this.

"Why don't you stay here? There are plenty of rooms here and you do not need to pay for a room in an inn." Woltar said.

Nel knew what she had to do. She will say—"Yes, thank you, sir." She said, smiling as Woltar asked a maid to lead her to her room.

On the way, she was thinking. _Where the hell did that come from? I thought I was going to say 'no' according to the plan!_

She soon arrived to the empty room and the maid told her that whatever she needs, she can call her anytime.

But right now, Nel needed to have a good rest. It was all she needed. Just a nice, good rest.

BUT…

"HEY ZELPHER! DON'T YOU WANT TO EAT?" Albel shouted out, and Nel was once again, irritated.

She stomped to the door and opened it. "NO, I DO NOT WANT TO EAT!" She shouted out.

Then, they both heard something. Something growling. Then, Albel smirked and Nel blushed. Nel just slammed the door shut.

"SO ARE YOU GOING TO EAT OR NOT?" Albel shouted again.

Nel opened the door again. "Stop shouting, Albel. And I don't really want to eat, okay? So let me sleep peacefully." Nel said, tiredly.

"Okay…if you say so." Albel shrugged and went off.

Nel shut the door again, and fell flat on the bed. She fell asleep fast, and almost in an instant.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day, Nel woke up refreshed. She walked out of her room to eat breakfast, and on the way, she saw a soldier concentrated on something…she could not see. He seems to be looking at some invisible thing…whatever that is.

She decided to just leave him alone because of his weirdness, and went to the dining hall.

The first person she saw was Count Woltar. "Good morning, sir." Nel said, smiling.

He greeted her back, smiling and offered her breakfast. "I see you haven't eaten last night, have you?" He asked.

Nel gave a nervous laugh. "I was tired, sir. I hope you didn't mind." She said.

"Oh not at all. As long as you had a good night's sleep, I am fine. Though Albel was acting out of place…did something happen?" Woltar asked.

Nel thought of what had happened yesterday, and found nothing wrong. "I don't know, sir. I don't think anything happened." She said, thinking.

"Well, if nothing did happen, eat up. I suppose you would be going off to Arias, yes?" He asked.

Nel took a bite of her bread. "Yes, I would have to ask Clair the situation of the mission." She said.

"I see, well I have an errand. Would you give this to the queen for me? It's a book I borrowed from her about the history of our world." He said.

"Alright, sir." Nel said, taking the book from his hands.

"Tell her my thanks and thank you for this errand. I know it is going in your missions' way, but I hope you would just do that for me." He said, smiling.

"Oh no. It is my pleasure for sending this book back to the queen. I do not mind." Nel said, smiling back.

Then, Albel came in. The moment he saw Nel, his mood lightened up. _Ok…I'm feeling weird…why am I suddenly much better than my mood from yesterday?_

"Morning, Zelpher, old man." Albel said, smirking.

"Good morning, boy." Said Woltar.

Nel just nodded her head, hoping that today, he wouldn't be annoying.

What surprised Nel was that he took his seat next to her. But she didn't let it show, so as not to embarrass herself in front of Woltar.

She continued eating her breakfast, as did Woltar and Albel. She excused herself first, saying that she should be packing her things right now, but in truth, she has already packed. She just wanted to get away from Albel.

This made Albel pissed. Why did she want to get away from him that much? What did he do other than annoy her? Speaking of annoying her, today would be a fun day…seeing her irritated is fun…it makes her look cute, too…

_Woah...wait a minute…did he just think that Nel was cute? Something is seriously wrong with him today…really wrong._

Woltar saw him frowning again, and it seemed like it had something to do with Nel. "Something wrong, boy?" He asked.

Albel didn't answer.

"Is it something to do with Lady Nel…?" Woltar asked, trailing off.

This is when Albel shouted out, "NO! IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ZELPHER! I AM NOT FALLING FOR THAT AQUARIAN!"

Well, that was a little too much wasn't it? "I didn't say you were falling for that young lady, Albel. I was just asking if it had anything to do with her." Woltar said, amused.

Albel was blushing. BLUSHING! And of course, Woltar saw this and made it more amusing.

Albel stood up, and muttered, "I'm going off, old man…later."

Woltar sat there, amused. This is something new…he hoped to see more of this.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nel was checking her bag if she had left anything. She felt a headache coming. She should let her mind rest for a minute…

She took a deep breath. She started to meditate, but of course, not for long.

There was a knock on the door, and she got up and opened it. Albel was there, looking pissed. And that makes Nel wonder—was everything something to do with her?

"Yeah, what? I'm getting ready soon, so just hold on." She said, as she was going to close the door, but was stopped by Albel holding it.

Then, she saw a smirk forming on his face. Sure, he looked cute, but he was also creepy. And that too, makes her wonder—why the hell does she love him?

"Zelpher…I want to know, who is that person in those papers that I read?" He asked, smirking. (Obviously.)

_Oh no, not again…_ "Uh…Um…W-Well, it-it's n-nobody, y-you see, um…" Nel stuttered.

"How can it be nobody, when you're stuttering all the while? It has to be somebody…" He said.

Nel didn't want to speak about it. "It's really nobody, Albel. It was just some stupid story I wrote. Yeah, just a stupid story I wrote." She said, hoping her voice was good enough to convince him that it really was a story.

"Okay…but I'm not done with you…yet. So be prepared." He said, laughing away.

Nel sighed. She really needed a rest. But she had to finish her mission. Her mission is important. Work must be done, for the sake of her country and the world.

She finished checking everything, and soon bid Woltar goodbye. Albel and Nel soon walked past the gates to go to Arias.

Fighting monsters were easy enough, because ever since Fayt and the others were going to fight the creator, they have been fighting almost everything in sight, and becoming stronger even as they spoke. A few monsters were exceptions, some were tough to beat, but nevertheless, they could still be beaten.

But…

"Maggots. Pathetic. They're all weak." Albel said, as he finished almost all the monsters in the area.

Nel, on the other hand, seemed to be doing nothing. Everything, every monster she encountered, was defeated by Albel just when she was bringing out her daggers.

Not that she minded, she got to see Albel's graceful fighting moves and so on, but she too, wanted to fight. Well, it saves her energy.

Albel placed his sword back into its sheath and smirked all the while.

_Yeah…smirk, dumbass. _She thought, rolling her eyes as she went ahead of him.

Another monster came up. She just stood there. She didn't bother to take out her daggers. All she said was, "Albel, help." And she said that lazily.

"Why are you asking for help when you could just kill it?" He asked.

Then, the monster, a porcupine, tackled Nel. She didn't flinch, she didn't move. She just stayed in her spot, but her face showed pain. For some reason, she didn't do anything….quite stupid of her, of course.

"What are you doing, fool! Fight back!" Albel shouted as he slashed it for her instead. After he finished, he looked at her, mad.

"Are you mad! What the hell were you doing? Were you trying to get killed!" Albel shouted at her.

Nel wasn't listening to a word he was saying. She felt light; she couldn't feel herself, she felt so…blank. So incomplete. She just…lost herself.

Albel stopped shouting at her, because she didn't say anything at all. Usually, she would shout back, right?

Nel lost consciousness. She fainted.

"Nel! Bloody idiot!" Albel shouted, and checked her temperature. She was hot. Then he knew—she was poisoned.

Albel checked if he brought any antidote. Damn it! He didn't. He checked Nel's. She didn't either. So they both forgot to get antidotes. Joy.

He punched the ground. He had to hurry, or else she won't make it. He carried her and ran as fast as he could, to Arias.

Nel didn't know what was happening…she could feel…feel that she was being carried somewhere…but she felt so weak…she couldn't lift a finger at all…

Albel soon arrived at Arias, and rushed to get some antidotes while still carrying her. He soon got it, and made her drink it till the last drop.

He then hoped that she would soon wake up. He decided her bring her to the inn first. Sure, he knew that she should most probably go to Clair's mansion, and rest there, but he was too concerned to think about that.

He laid her down on the bed and just hoped that she would wake up. He sat on a chair and thought about what happened just now.

A poisonous porcupine? Was there such a creature? Perhaps things are changing…monsters are evolving, maybe.

Just then, Nel stirred. "Albel…" She whispered.

Albel was relieved that Nel woke up. He walked towards her calmly. "Yeah?"

"What happened to me? Why did I collapse?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"You got poisoned, by a porcupine." He said.

"A porcupine? Since when did porcupines have poison?" She asked, surprised.

"Don't know, don't care." He said simply.

"Okay…" She said. She got up from her bed. She was about to fall, but she stopped herself, while Albel, trying to act like himself, didn't move.

"Wow, I appreciate your concern. Not that I asked for it, anyway." She said, as she walked out.

_I was concerned for you, and I still am. I always was, anyways. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's notes: Ok, so no flashbacks in this…I'll write a flashback in the next chapter, I promise. Anyways, please review! Thank you very much!


	7. Chapter 7: Clair and everyone knows

Chapter 7

Nel walked towards Clair's mansion, and many things rushed through her head. Why is it that now, poisonous porcupines are appearing? And when she got attacked by it, she didn't move. Why? Because….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_Flashback_

Nel walked in her room, (In Clair's mansion), looking for something. She was looking for the symbol of her parents. The only symbol for her parents memories.

"What are you looking for, Nel? Can I help?" Said Clair, the same age as Nel that time.

"Clair, have you seen my rings? I thought I kept it on my table, but I can't find it." Nel asked Clair, worried.

Clair didn't want Nel to be sad or upset. She knew how it felt to lose a mother, but losing both her mother and father? It's very, very sad.

"I'll help you, Nel. We'll find it, that's for sure." Clair said, smiling at her friend reassuringly.

"Thanks, Clair. I owe you." Nel said, happy.

They looked for countless hours. Still, no luck. But they never gave up. They continued searching, also after lunch.

"Nel, what do you think we do after we find your rings?" Clair asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to play?" Asked Nel.

"Sure. But before that, I think I would want a drink." Clair said.

They both kept looking for the ring. Then Nel said, "Clair, I think I lost it. I don't think we can find it."

"Don't give up, Nel! I'm sure it's somewhere here. I know we can find it!" Clair said.

"Your right! Let's search." Nel said, and she continued to search.

After 1 hour…

They were exhausted. They searched everywhere.

"Nel, I'm tired. Can we get a drink?" Clair asked.

"Yeah, okay." Nel said.

Clair got out to get a drink first, leaving Nel to think. _Where did I put it? How can I lose it?_

"Nel! Drink!" Clair shouted out.

"OK!" She shouted back, leaving her thoughts for a while.

**In the dining room…**

"Clair, I think I really did lose it. But you know, I think it's ok. As long as they are in my heart, I'll be fine." Nel said, smiling at Clair. Nel took a sip of her drink.

"But Nel…are you sure?" Clair asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure, Clair. I'll be fine." Nel said. She finished her drink. "Let's go and play!" She said, smiling.

"OK!" Clair said, and the two of them ran out of the house.

And so they played. But Nel wasn't really okay, she realized after they went back home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nel arrived at Clair's mansion. She went in, Albel following behind.

"Clair!" Nel shouted out. She went to the conference room, and saw Clair bending over, looking at something. Nel went closer, and saw Clair bending over a small shelf, looking behind.

"Uh…what are you doing, Clair?" Nel asked, amused.

"Nel! Look what I've found! I think it's your rings!" Clair said, happily.

My rings… "What! You found it! In here!" Nel shouted.

"Yes! In here! We finally found it!" Clair said happily.

Nel picked up the rings, which were held by a chain, making it a necklace.

Nel was really happy. She finally found it. She held in tears of joy.

Nel clutched it tightly in her hand, as if fearing that if she let it go, it will be lost again.

Albel watched everything, and wondered, _what are those rings? Why were they so important? They are just rings…_

"Well, if it isn't Albel? Nice to see you again…I guess." Clair said, smiling.

"Whatever." Albel said, as he went to lean in the wall.

"Clair," Nel said, seriously, "how is the situation now?" She asked, and sat down on the chair.

Clair too, sat down on a chair. "Not any better. We better hurry before everything is lost. I'm sure, we will find everything, like we found your rings." Clair said, her face serious, but smiling at the same time.

"Yes, you're right." Nel said, with the same expression as Clair's.

"So, I see Albel is the assistance that we have from Airyglyph. Very well, Nel, you have to go to Aquaria, as the queen needs to have a word with you." Clair said.

"Alright. Can we stay here, for tonight?" Nel asked. She didn't want Albel to stay in the mansion, but she did feel bad to leave him like that.

"Sure. We always have room for you." Clair said, smiling. "Dinner will be served later, so you can go prepare and do whatever you want meantime." Clair said.

"Alright. Thanks for everything." Nel said.

"No problem." Clair said, as she watched the Nel and Albel walk out. Then something hit her. _They look kind of cute together…I can't believe I said that. Nel would kill me if I told her._

Nel went to have a rest in her room, but Albel decided to walk around the village. He wasn't paying attention to a thing Nel and Clair discussed, so he might as well ask Nel later.

The reason he didn't listen to Nel and Clair's discussion is because he had…another reminiscence of the past.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Flashback_

"Son, I need to ask of you this; if you were to die, how would you feel?" Glou asked his son.

Albel thought for a moment. "Well…I would feel happy and sad, I think." He answered.

"Why is that?" Glou asked, surprised t his son's answer.

"Because I would be with mother again, but I wouldn't be with you, father." Albel said.

"I see. Well, would you stay alive, or die?" Glou asked.

"I don't know, father. But why are you asking me these questions?" Albel asked his father, confused.

Glou just smiled. "Nothing, son." He continued smiling, but inside, his heart was confused and sad. He would not want his son to die. He just couldn't let it happen.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Said Glou.

Woltar came in. "The day is decided. It will be on…….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

That was when he started thinking why his father asked him that question. That was the day when he started having his horrible life. Or maybe his life was horrible to begin with.

'Tch'. "Fool." He muttered. "Then again, I'm a fool too." He said, to himself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel frowned. She just woke up from her sleep, because she had an awful headache. "Why now? Why when I'm having a nice sleep?"

She sighed. Why is it that nowadays she's always having some kind of illness? Headaches, faintness, blah…

It's just irritating, like Albel. He's irritating. Sometimes she wished she never knew him. But then again, it is something good that she did meet him. Or else she would have never found a nice feeling about him. Love, of course.

She decided to go down to get some medicine or something that would help get rid of her headache. At least, maybe it might be for now….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Clair knew that Nel loved Albel. Nel told her, and she knew by looking at Nel was looking at Albel. It was too obvious. And she bet everybody in this mansion knew about it. Even if no one told them.

Just at the right time, she saw Nel walking towards her. And she was frowning. Something's wrong with her. "What's wrong, Nel?" Said Clair, worried.

"I just have a headache. Is there anything that would help get rid of it?" Nel asked.

"Yeah, of course." Clair said as she looked in her small backpack. She soon took out a type of herb.

"Here. This helps." Clair said, as she gave Nel the herb.

Nel ate it and felt much better. Her headache soon disappeared. "Thanks." She said, smiling.

"No problem." Clair said. "Oh yeah, you know, even if you didn't tell me that you loved Albel, it would have still been obvious."

Nel started to blush from pink. "W-Well, he doesn't seem to notice it, right? So everything's…um…fine?" She said, shyly.

"But Nel, maybe almost everyone here knows your little thing for 'Albel the wicked'! What do you think you're going to say to them when they ask?" Clair said, smiling victoriously.

From pink to red. "I won't say the truth. I wouldn't say the truth." Said Nel.

"And what if someone tells this to the queen? What will you say when she asks you?" Clair said.

"Um…well…then I'll have to say the truth, but as long as that stupid Lasselle doesn't hear it, everything's fine." Nel said.

"Suit yourself. Oh, and another question. What if there was an arranged marriage between you two?" Clair said, laughing giddily. (Does she ever do that?)

"Um…I don't know, maybe if that day comes, I'll think about it. But when it's an arranged marriage, I can't do anything, can I?" Said Nel, the blush still visible.

"Hm…you maybe right. Oh well, I hope that say comes." Clair said, laughing.

"CLAIR!" Nel shouted out, making Clair laugh more.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's notes : Phew…I don't think I can write any longer. And this chapter is so weird, I think. Oh well, please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Nel's plan, Albel's past

Chapter 8

Nel decided that being in the mansion was too boring. So she went out, looking at how the town has changed. And it sure has.

Everything looks much more at peace. It definitely changed from dull to bright. Even if there were a few things to be built.

So…everything is back…everyone is happy, we're all happy, everything's at peace, so…what else is there to do?

Nel wished she could just live happily like the townspeople here. Living somewhere near a beach is nice…but she can't. Even is there was everlasting peace, there would be something that she had to do before it gets any worse.

Like now. All the disappearing arts that symbolizes Apris, is getting worse everyday. What is going to happen if she didn't do anything about it?

And that is what she has to do. She obviously can't be cruising around when there might be problems happening in her country or any other that would concern her own. That's why she doesn't want to accept vacations or rests from her queen, even if she insisted on it.

So maybe she might be insane to common soldiers in her country or in other countries. But they obviously don't know how important it is to carry out a mission for the good of the world.

And she would risk her life for it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Albel was walking back to the mansion when he saw Nel walk out. She was too deep in her thoughts that she almost crashed into something. But when she didn't, she smiled after.

_Is she a real fool? She almost crashed into something and she smiles? Oh yeah, she is a fool. _

He smirked a while and walked inside. Nel didn't seem to notice.

He decided to walk to his room when Clair said, "Ah, Albel. I wanted to ask you this question." She looked like she was holding in her smile.

"Is it that important that I must answer it?" Albel said, bored.

"Yes, to me it is." Clair said.

"Yeah, so what is the stupid question?" Albel said, bored…

"If you were to have an arranged marriage with Nel, would you say yes?" Clair said, about to laugh.

Albel felt a bit warm. _What, now I'm blushing? Get a hold of yourself._ "I would say no, nutcase. Why would I say yes?" He said, voice rising. "AND WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT IN THIS QUESTION?" He shouted.

"Excuse me, but I wanted to ask. I asked Nel the same question, you know." Clair said.

Albel suddenly became interested. "No, I didn't know. What did she say?" He asked.

"She said, if it was an arranged marriage, then she had no choice. Besides she didn't mind so much because she lo—…I mean she just had no choice." Clair said, smiling. But inside she was laughing nervously.

"Ok…" Albel said, suspicious, but decided not to question it.

He said nothing and went his way up to his room. He shut the door soon after.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Clair heard him shut the door of his room. She chuckled. _Seems like those two are meant for each other. _

"Now, let's see…what work do I have to do? Oh yeah, I am expecting visitors…all those peace assignments crawling on my desk…" She said as she walked off.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel sighed. Tomorrow she leaves. Oh wait, cut that. Tomorrow they leave. Her and that arrogant son of a bi—

"Hey stop! What are you trying to do?" Shouted a man from an alleyway.

"What's happening?" Said Nel as she dashed to see what's happening.

There she saw a man holding a knife to the neck of a shaking man.

"Stop, I'm warning you." Said Nel as she took out her daggers ready to attack.

"Hmph. You're lucky that I didn't get the time to kill you. No matter, I will get you." Said the man as he sheathed his knife back.

Nel wanted to stop that man from going, but then suddenly the shaking man fainted, so she had to help him and let the man be.

The thing was, she didn't know how the man looked like because he was wearing a zipped-up cloak and a hood covering his face almost entirely.

But soon after, the fainted man regained consciousness and Nel asked him why the man in the cloak was going to kill him.

"Y-You see, Lady Nel, I-I had to give him something," He said, sweat drops forming.

"Give him what, exactly?" Demanded Nel with her usual tone of voice. She needed to know what.

"G-Give him…"He sighed. He decided to calm down. "Give him the statue of the water god…" Said the man, shaking slightly. "But I didn't want to. I would never want to." Said the man, giving a weak smile.

"I…see…who is that man?" She asked.

"I don't know either, Lady Nel. I received a letter from an unknown man just yesterday and in that letter all it said was that that person wanted to see me here, today. And that man just now, demanded that I get him the statue of the water god quickly. But I didn't want to. And so, he threatened me. And that's when you came along." Said the man, looking a bit calmer now.

He said all this fast, but Nel could understand. "Ok…why did he ask you?" Asked Nel.

"I…I have a disguises. I may not look like my original, though I am now." Said the man.

Nel felt that she needed the clothes the mysterious man wore. "So do you make the disguises yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, Lady Nel." He answered, nodding his head.

"Hmmm…then can you make the same clothes that man wore?" She asked.

"Of course, they weren't hard to make. Only one for you, Lady Nel? And do you want it to be the same size as the man's?" He asked, smiling.

"Two of those, and yes, I would want the sizes to be the same." She said.

She didn't want the sizes to be changed, because there might be different people wearing the same. And the man was as tall as Albel, so it had no problem for his size, and for her, well, just wear boots. High boots.

"Do you have boots with you, too?" She asked.

"Yes, and I suppose you would want yours to be high?" He asked, getting the hint of her costume.

"Yes. Thank you. Make the other pair of boots the same size as the man. If you could guess what the size was." She said.

"You're welcome, Lady Nel. I think I will finish it by tomorrow morning." He said, bowing.

"Good. Where will you be when you finish?" She asked.

"Hm…I'll be waiting outside the Lady Clair's mansion." Said the man.

"Thank you." Said Nel.

"No problem, Lady Nel." He said.

She nodded her head and walked towards the mansion.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

On her way back to the mansion, she got some supplies for tomorrow and thought. What would that man in the cloak want? Why would he want the statue of the water god?

Nel arrived at the mansion, and went in silently. She didn't expect Clair to run towards her, so she was surprised. "Wha—"

"NEL! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY! I WAS WORRIED!" Clair shouted.

"Clair, I just did some investigation." Nel said, smiling. Clair the worrywart.

"Oh. Well then let's have dinner." Said Clair. "I'll talk to you about your investigation later."

Nel, Clair and Albel and dinner in silence. Utter silence. No one spoke a word, and only noises were made by spoons and forks. Nel finished first, and excused herself for a moment. She said she wanted to go back to her room.

Soon Albel finished, and asked Clair, "What was Nel doing when she came back?"

"Oh, Albel is worried? Wow, wait till I tell Nel this." Clair said.

"Shut up, woman. Tell me." He said, glaring at her.

"Nel did some investigation, is all." She said.

"Whatever." Said Albel as he left the room.

Clair just chuckled. They were obviously meant for each other.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, everything was fine so far. If this works, she could easily finish her mission and do whatever she wants. Well, of course she would do work too. She can't be slacking in her duty.

Albel, well she thought she didn't really care. Who knew that Nel Zelpher would love her enemy? And who knew that Albel was that dumb? He read the papers, but thought that she 'likes' him. It was clearly written that she loved him. Well, she can't prove it, because the moment he was somewhere else, she burnt the papers. Well, just hope that nothing bad would happen.

She just remembered; she had to go discuss with Clair about her investigation. She went down to meet Clair.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

He didn't like this. He knew that it was bothering him.

_Flashback…_

"Father, is it okay for a man to be scared?" Asked Albel.

"Of course son. Everyone has fears. Nobody can run away from them, but to overcome them." Said Glou.

Albel was scared for the Accession of the Flame, but felt weird when his father said that everyone has fears. He thought the strong don't have fears; they were always brave and out to save the day. Like his father.

"Father? Do you have fears?" Asked Albel.

"Yes, son. I have a fear to lose you, and the people of this country." He said.

So his father has fears. Then it must be okay for him to have fears too, right? But still, he felt so uneasy.

"Don't worry son, you'll make through this alive." He said.

His father made it sound like he was going to die. Was he? He asked his father before about what will happen if he fails, but all his father did was smile. So he didn't question it too much.

It was a few more days until the Accession. But Albel was not scared. He didn't want to be, at least. But if his father said that he would make it, then he sure would.

"So, Albel, have you prepared for the ritual?" Asked Glou.

Albel just nodded. He didn't want to sound scared or look scared.

"Don't worry son. All is fine." Said Glou, putting his hand on Albel's shoulder, to reassure him.

The days till the ritual went by fast. And Albel trained harder and harder each day. He feared that if he failed, he would have to fight with the dragon, so he would have to be stronger than before.

And now, Albel, Glou and Woltar were on a carriage, ready to go to the cave where the Accession was held. Woltar and Glou tried their best to do everything for Albel; now it's Albel's turn to help himself.

"Father, if I fail, what will happen?" Albel asked again this time, expecting an answer.

"You won't fail, son." Said Glou, but in his mind he said, a 'maybe'. So did Woltar.

Woltar and Glou knew the exact truth of what will happen if one was to fail. It was their end, but Woltar and Glou were sure as not to let Albel have his end. They would save him.

They arrived at the entrance of the cave, each of them as scared as ever.

"You will be fine, Albel. I will make sure of it." Whispered Glou as the three went in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Author's notes: I know, it's boring, ain't it? I couldn't think of what to write, I guess I was into writing my Kingdom Hearts fic, "My new name, MY NEW LIFE!" well, at least I updated! Please review! I don't mind if you say it's boring, because I guess it is!


	9. Chapter 9: That's the question

Chapter 9

Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think.

Think about what?

……………………

Yes, Nel was thinking. Thinking about her plan. The costumes.

So this was her plan.

She and Albel were to go around the same place as where Nel had found the man being threatened, and see if they could spot the same man in the cloak. If not, well search for him. She doubt that the cloaked man left because he needed that piece of art from someone. And besides, he wanted the statue of the water god. It was only found in Arias. No where else.

Now, the only thing now, is Albel going to help? Well, not that she needed any. She could just do it by herself. But might as well ask him.

She went down to eat breakfast. Yes, she woke up, sat on the bed to think. And now she has to eat or Clair will be shouting her head off worrying about her if she doesn't eat.

"Morning Clair," Said Nel.

"Morning Nel," Said Clair smiling, "Eat." Said Clair, staring.

Nel gave a nervous laugh. Sitting right across her was Albel, eating away his breakfast on his plate.

After she ate, she excused herself. And Clair knew why, of course.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"You got them?" Asked Nel, keeping a low profile.

"Yes, m'lady." Said the man.

"Good. Thanks." Said Nel.

"Your welcome, Lady Nel. And I wish you good luck on your mission." Said the man, smiling.

Nel smiled and nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Albel was in his room, being tormented by his past. He could not stop replaying it over and over again…

**Flashback…**

Albel did talk to a successor of the Accession before. That man said that the dragons had the power to accept those who were to be. They didn't have to be kind, sweet or smart. If the dragons were to say that it is fine, that so shall it be. But everything must be traded. It was never a give and take situation. If you get it, you shall give something.

Perhaps, if you succeed, you may become strong and great. But if not, you give your life in exchange. That may have been the situation in this Accession.

Glou knew that, Woltar knew that. But they would not let Albel disappear from the face of this earth. Somehow, Glou had a feeling that something great would happen from Albel. Something will happen. That he felt.

"Do not worry Albel. You will pass." Said Glou quietly to his son before approaching the great dragon, the Marquis.

"Yes father…" Albel said, unsure.

His father only smiled.

He took his place near Albel, and both of them bowed their heads. "Great Marquis, this is my son, Albel. He is thought to become yet another successor of the Accession."

"This little boy? Very well." Said the Marquis.

The Marquis closed his eyes. For what seemed like hours, he never opened them. Albel was starting to get annoyed and impatient. How long?

"Father," whispered Albel.

"Keep quiet, Albel." Said his father.

Albel could not bow like this any longer. His legs were starting to hurt and he's getting more nervous by the second.

"No." Said the huge creature.

"W-What?" Said Glou, unbelievingly.

"I said no." Said the Marquis, and gathered his breath to blow.

Albel just stood. He did not believe his ears. So this is how it ends, then so be it. But he did not want to go. Not yet.

Glou and Woltar ran up to defend Albel as soon as the huge creature's breath was released.

Glou took most of the burns. He died in the end, Woltar alive, but burnt a bit. Albel too, was burnt, but only his arm was.

His father's scream was always there in his mind. It would never go away.

**End Flashback…**

Yes, that's how he felt. That uneasy feeling that he had and it would never ever go away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Plan…plan…plan…

Should he go ahead first or should she go ahead first? That's the question…what should she do? She wasn't so strategic…

Well, maybe she should just tell Albel about the clothes. She doubted he'd look that bad in it…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Author's notes: I'm so sorry it's short…I have no idea what to write about next. I feel like I want to write more Squffie fics…sorry. Give me ideas! I have none!


	10. Chapter 10: Mr Mystery Man

**Chapter 10**

Nel walked towards Albel's room in the mansion. She knocked on the door, and then she waited for a reply. She heard a few muffled sounds, a groan, and then he opened the door.

Nel raised her eyebrow confused, wondering what he was doing. "What the heck just happened?" She asked.

"None of your business." He said, rubbing his knee.

"Albel got a little bruise because…" She said teasingly.

"I just accidentally hit my sword, okay? Woman, leave me alone!" He said, about to close the door, but Nel stopped it.

"Wait, Albel! I have a favor to ask." Nel said, struggling to keep the door open.

"A favor?" He asked, letting go of the door, and Nel opened it. She sighed, and looked up at him. "We're going to do some investigating. Unless you don't want to, then I'll go alone." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Albel stared at her for a moment. He was thinking whether to help her or not. "Tell me the details, and then I'll see." He said, standing.

"Well, I wouldn't want Clair to hear, because she might cause a ruckus again, so let me in." Nel said.

Albel slapped his forehead, and opened the door grudgingly. "Quick." He said gruffly.

Nel smiled mockingly. "Thank you, Lord Albel." She said, in a mock voice.

"You better stop that fool." He said, closing the door.

……….

Nel told Albel everything. She told him everything that had happened yesterday. And about the costumes.

"The clothes aren't anything bad, just a black cloak, and boots." She said, shrugging.

Albel thought for a moment. Should he help her? Actually she looked pathetic asking for his help right now. That's what he thought. But maybe that never crossed her mind.

"Do you know how pathetic that seems?" He asked.

"What do you mean? I'm not making a joke, I was there." Nel said, frowning.

"No, I mean, you look pathetic when you're asking me for help." Albel said.

"To you it seems that way. But if I didn't ask for any help, I might just be a sitting duck in the end." She said.

Albel looked at her. Then he started chuckling. She looked at him, puzzled and frowning.

"Fine. I'll help you do whatever. Just don't go backing out." He said cockily.

Nel smiled daringly. "Like I would back out on my own investigation." She said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

What happened happened. What did not did not.

It was something everyone could understand, and no one can actually protest against it. They would only regret.

Regret is one thing Nel hated. And now she is doing it.

She regretted bringing Albel along.

"Woman, are you sure this thing will give a disguise!" Albel exclaimed while whispering.

He's been complaining about pointless things since they went investigating.

"If you didn't like this, then what was the point of following me?" Nel asked angrily but whispering.

"Because, you asked for my help!" He shouted whispering.

"Look, just keep wearing it and follow me!" Nel whispered back.

They were walking in a dirty alley, and it seemed like no one ever stepped foot on this place, ever. This place made Nel feel so uncomfortable, and Albel complaining made it worse than ever.

"Quit saying stuff and follow me." Nel said.

Albel didn't say anything. Nel turned around and she was shocked. He was gone.

"A-Albel?" She called out. "This isn't funny Albel." Nel said, seriously.

She sighed angrily, and walked back from where they came from. She seriously did not want any joke right now. When she came out of the alley, without thinking, she said angrily, "Albel, if you aren't coming out right now I will stab you when I see you later and eat you for lunch with Clair, and I'll pretend you're a pig instead of…you!" She said.

Behind her was a man she hadn't noticed. But she did feel him behind her. Then she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. Surprised and angry, she turned around to slap the man. But her hand was caught by the man, and she was hugged closer to him.

"You're going to eat me and think I'm a pig? I don't think so." Albel said, grinning. His ruby (or crimson) colored eyes flared in the dark and cold alley.

Nel sighed, and pushed him away gently. She closed her eyes, and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Stop that, and your eyes," She shuddered, "they freak me out." She said, smirking slightly. She was being a bit sarcastic, but half of it was true.

Albel started laughing. "I was just having some fun." He said, now chuckling.

"How is that fun!" She said. "You disappeared, and made me think that you were taken down by that strange person I saw, and made me worried, how can that be fun when we're in a cold, dark alley, and it's dirty, and making me uncomfortable and you were just complaining your guts off about the disguise! It's just a cloak and boots, what's there to complain about!" She yelled at him.

Instead of replying to her main question, he stated out, "**I** made **you** worried." And he grinned even more. "That's very pleasing to hear." He said, laughing.

Nel had a faint tint of red on her cheeks. "That's not what I meant! I meant that…I meant that if you weren't here, then it would…it would put Airyglyph into a very tight situation!" She said.

"I didn't know I was a very important person to Airyglyph." Albel said, thinking. "I'm a heartless, cruel person anyway." He said, chuckling.

Nel frowned. "I don't really think so. Well, maybe a bit, but then you probably got some issues." She said, crossing her arms.

"I'm very happy you said that, Zelpher." He said, turning around.

Nel rolled her eyes, and looked in front of her.

Suddenly they saw a flash of a person running. They looked at each other instantly, and they quickly followed the person.

They ran towards a corner, and out of nowhere, from the walls, came out swords. Nel and Albel stopped immediately so that their heads won't get chopped off.

Nel and Albel took out their weapons, broke down the swords in a few minutes, and ran deeper, trying to catch up with the mystery man.

But the alley divided into two paths. Nel sighed. "No time, I'll go this way, you'll go the other." Nel said.

"Whatever." Albel said, and they both ran their separate ways.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Nel:**

She ran her hardest to catch up to the man. But the endless path got her almost no where. She stopped for a moment, trying to catch her breath.

_Where the heck is he?_ She thought, panting. _I might not be able to keep up like this._ She thought.

"Nel." Someone called from behind.

She turned around, thinking it was Albel or someone she knew, but then she gasped.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Albel:**

Whoever this person was, he really made Albel mad. What was his business here? The countries are already at peace, they don't need another war. At least, that's what the King and the peasants would think. He didn't care. He would just survive through a war like he did before.

After some time, he realized he was going to collapse if he kept running the same speed he was right now without stopping to take a breath. So he stopped for a while, catching his breath.

"I wonder how far Zelpher ran." He said, and then he imagined her with crossed arms, and a grumpy face. He laughed a bit.

He heard footsteps behind him, and he turned around. He saw the man in the cloak, and Albel placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you?" Albel asked. ""What's your purpose here?"

Albel could not see the face of the man. And that made Albel mad. But he decided not to press on the matter yet.

"I have the answers…to everything." Said the mystery man.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nel was surprised. How could the man be behind Nel when she just saw him run far ahead? She believed she never saw any side routes while she was running through.

"I have the answers to everything." He said, even though Nel didn't even say anything yet.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Do you not have any doubts, or inquiries?" Asked the man. "Do you not want to know?" He asked again.

"Know?" She asked. She thought for a moment. "In fact, I do. Why are you here? What are you doing here? Why do you want the statue of the water god?" She asked, frowning.

A deep chuckle was heard. "That I cannot answer I'm afraid." He said. "But when the time comes, you will understand everything. I suppose…" He said, and within an instant, he disappeared.

"Wait!" She yelled, but faltered. "I have some things to…ask…" She said the last word faint.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The mystery man was disappearing. Albel widened his eyes a bit, but surprise wasn't shown on his face.

"You'll be okay, you have her with you." The man said, and he disappeared.

Albel raised one of his eyebrows. "Her? Her who?" He asked, but the man disappeared before he could even have his answer.

"Hey!" Albel yelled. "That was a question, moron!" He yelled out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Normal P.O.V**

The place blurred. The alley in which Nel and Albel were in blurred too. Albel looked around, and noticed it was weird. He did feel ok, though the place looked like they were spinning around.

Nel, on the other hand, was not feeling okay. After she saw the place become blurry, she felt her head spinning. At the same time were a lot of questions about Mr. Mystery Man. She felt dizzy, and she felt like she was going to throw up.

When the place was back to its normal way, Albel looked around again. The are became wider, and it kinda seemed like they're somewhere near the end of the alley. Nel was on her knees and she was slumped down, a hand over her mouth and the other on her stomach, and she looked pale.

Albel stared at her for a while, and went over to her quickly.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Nel groaned. "Stop it." She said, one of her hands leaving her stomach and placing it on Albel's hand. "I'm feeling sick." She said, closing her eyes.

Albel sighed, looking up and rolled his eyes. "We need to get out of here, let's go." He said, holding his hand out for her.

Nel opened her eyes and looked at him. She hesitated at first, but she took his hand to get up. After she got up, she still held his hand. But the feeling in her stomach wasn't good. She felt her stomach lurching. She grumbled.

"I have a feeling you're helpless." Albel said.

Nel looked at him and frowned. But she immediately covered her hand over her mouth when she felt like throwing up again.

"Yes, you really are helpless." Albel said.

Nel grabbed one of Albel's hand, and squeezed it hard. Albel jumped for a minute, and got her hand off his arm.

"Whatever." Albel said, and scooped Nel up. Nel felt her stomach lurch again.

"Don't say a word, worm." He said, and walked out of the alley.

They made their way back to the mansion, and Nel felt a little bit better, but she still felt a bit woozy.

Albel put her down, and Nel nodded a thanks. She walked towards her room, and sat down on her bed. She looked at the floor, hoping she would get rid of this feeling and get back to investigating. She didn't want to tell what happened just now to Clair, or else she might get a scolding.

Thinking about that, Nel wanted to go to Albel and tell him not to tell Clair about what had happened.

"Zelpher." Albel called, and Nel turned to see him leaning on the door.

Nel raised her eyebrow. "What?" She asked.

"Do you want me to tell your best friend about the little ride we had just now?" He asked, smirking.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't. Please." She said, almost forgetting her manners to this weird person.

"Well, I was just asking. I don't care if I do or not." He said, and walked out.

"Wait!" Nel said, running towards him.

Albel turned around. "What?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Thanks, for everything." She said. "I mean, just now and not telling Clair about anything. Also for coming with me when I asked you to." She said, smiling.

Albel looked at her for a moment. His eyes looked straight into her eyes, and Nel's smile slowly faltered. She was feeling a bit uncomfortable under his long gaze.

Albel looked into her eyes, noticing how her eyes were a nice green for his first time. After he saw her smile fade, he cleared his throat. "Whatever Zelpher. I don't care." He said.

Nel looked back at him. She looked into his eyes now, and his crimson eyes always amazed her. She liked his eyes, but that feels so awkward.

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that." She said, laughing a bit.

"Hmph." He walked away, before mumbling "Smile."

Nel looked at his back quizzically, but she heard Clair calling her from behind.

"How was the investigation?" Clair asked.

Nel smiled. "We didn't find anything at all. Well, we did see the man in the cloak again, but we lost him. He was too fast." Nel said, scratching her cheek.

Clair smiled. "I think he's going to show up sooner or later. We'll have to keep trying." She said.

Nel nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure he will." She said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Notes: I haven't updated this story for a long time, so I decided I update a chapter. I'm such a bad writer. I've been writing too much on Kingdom Hearts fanfics. It's kind of hard juggling multiple chapters in one time. But I'll try updating this story soon. Reviews please?**


End file.
